Pfle
Pfle (プフレ), also known by her real name ' Kanoe Hitokouji' (人小路庚江), is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. The leader of Team Pfle. She is the heiress of the Hitokouji family. She's seen in her wheelchair most of the time but is able to walk just fine. She is intelligent, cunning, and very manipulative. Her strength lies in her mind and ability to adapt to any situation. Appearance Pfle Human Form.png|Pfle's human form, Kanoe Hitokouji (Manga) PfleRestartFull.png|Pfle in Restart Pfle ACES & QUEENS.png|Pfle in ACES & QUEENS Human As a human, Pfle is described by her grandfather as a beautiful young lady with long blond hair, a hair color he used to have. According to Shadow Gale, Pfle stood out. Her clothing and accessories, regardless of their price, weren’t really too flashy. Her makeup was also thin and elegant. However, she had a gorgeous appearance, like her rolled up hair and her well-organized face. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Pfle has long blonde hair with purple tips, and ribbons of various colors on it. She has red eyes and a light brown bird-shaped eyepatch on her left eye. Pfle wears a light pink dress, with a lacy collar. The collar has a small black ribbon on it. She has a yellow and purple wheelchair with bird decorations on it. Personality Pfle is a very cunning and smart individual and can be manipulative as well, as she was able to kill 98 Magical Girls by manipulating their minds. She is quite good at forming successful plans. However, she cares and loves her family and those she considered part of her family including Masked Wonder and Clantail, and is willing to do anything to protect them and puts her trust in them. Shadow Gale describes that as her sole weakness, as she only trusts her family to do right, so she'd never suspect Shadow Gale from being traitorous. When some students started calling Shadow Gale her "lapdog" at school, Pfle became mad and punished those students. Pfle also hates how the Magical Kingdom government is corrupt and wishes to change it for the better. She has a lot of ambition and puts her plan into action. Pfle also has a playful side as well and loves to tease Shadow Gale and play pranks on her. Pfle likes to drink both iced and hot tea, her favorites being red tea and green tea. Magic Uses a magical wheelchair to race at intense speeds. She has a personal wheelchair that can run at a very high speed. The maximum speed is faster than the speed of sound, and it's so fast that it would create a shock wave. It also equipped with a bird decoration that can shoot laser rays. The wheelchair has been modified by Shadow Gale later to equip with better performance. For example, it can automatically move to a destination or automatically attack and defend. It has also been modified to a Spider Tank. It's a ten-legged tank that has a height of 30 meters. It's protected by layers of metal. Although it supposed to look like a crab-shaped tank, it actually looks more spider-shaped, despite the number of legs. Ten legs are attached to the round torso. Each leg has two joints and the tip is pointed. The legs can endure a Magical Girl's strength. Its eyes can fire laser beams that will explode when they hit the target. However, the Spider Tank has extremely low mobility. The tank also has an escape device, which is a black sphere with a diameter of 2 meters that will be ejected backward from the tank's torso. Special Item(s) *''Magical Wheelchair:'' Pfle's personal vehicle and was upgraded by Shadow Gale. It generates shock waves and explosive sounds when travelling. The bird decorations on the wheelchair can fire laser beams from their mouths. *''Mamori Senser (former):'' Created by Mecha Gale, it can be used for detecting Mamori Totoyama. ''Note: After the events of Restart, all these items were no longer in Pfle's possession.'' Relationships Shadow Gale Pfle and Shadow Gale have a master-servant relationship and are childhood friends, but they are much closer than that. Both are willing to die for each other. Kanoe likes to prank Mamori, much to the latter's annoyance. Masked Wonder Masked Wonder and Pfle are both on Team Pfle. Clantail Near the end of Restart, Pfle stood up from her wheelchair to faced off against Clantail after Clantail hurt shadow Gale. After the events of Restart, Clantail and Pfle start to get close. During Magical Girls of the Holy Night, Pfle asked Clantail to help her pull the sleigh while she disguises as Santa Claus delivering presents to all the Magical Girls attending Shadow Gale's Christmas Party. Pfle's Grandfather Pfle shares an exceptionally close bond with him, and her Magical Girl costume has some elements from her grandfather, such as the eyepatch being a symbol of her grandfather's eye disease. 7753 7753 is Pfle's subordinate. Pfle asked shadow Gale to upgrade 7753's goggles and she gives her commands through the upgraded goggles. Toko Toko previously works under Pfle. Pythie Frederica Pythie Frederica and Pfle are partners. The First Lapis Lazuline Both were partners and have been working together prior to the events of QUEENS. Both were secretly developing their own technology to create magical girls. Pfle paid a large sum of money into their project. The Third Lapis Lazuline Pfle and Blue Bell Candy get along fairly well and are allies, though Blue Bell tends to think of Pfle as "mysterious". Before Pfle dies, she requested Blue Bell candy to erased her memories from shadow Gale and passed it to Princess Deluge. Patricia Patricia was a mercenary hired by Pfle to protect Shadow Gale. Princess Deluge They don't get along very well as Princess Deluge knows she is very manipulative, so she doesn't trust her. Princess Deluge blackmails her by kidnapping Shadow Gale. Dark Cutie's Team Pfle assigned Dark Cutie and her team to aid Princess deluge and prevent the return of Premium Sachiko to Puk Puck. Monoshiri Mi-Chan During Magical Girls of the Holy Night, Pfle hired Monoshiri Mi-Chan as a security guard at Shadow Gale's Christmas Party. Snow White Pfle agrees to save Snow White from Puk's Faction, but only as a second priority. Fal Pfle respects Fal and can relate to him as they both care for their closest friend/ally (Snow White and Shadow Gale respectively) and would risk their lives for them, despite both being in a master-servant type relationship. Mana Pfle told her that Shadow Gale has been kidnapped by Puk Puck and ask Mana to recuse her. Mana would later drive to Puk's Manor to investigate. Ideal Pfle Ideal Shadow Gale Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Most Beautiful People Before Transformation, Kanoe Hitokouji ranked #5. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Pfle ranked #6. *In Fanbook 1, Pfle has the following stat: Physical Ability: 3/5 Communication Skill: 5/5 Magic Rarity: 1/5 Magic Experience: 4/5 Mental Strength: 5/5 Fast Thinking: 5/5 *Pfle's name is derived from the German word pflege, meaning "to care". *Pfle, Shadow Gale, and Clantail were the only 3 Magical Girls that managed to survived both of their horrifying selection tests. Navigation Category:Deceased Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Arc 2 Category:Arc 3 Category:Arc 4 Category:Arc 5 Category:Arc 6